The Crow: Redemption
by Rabid-Gouki817
Summary: In the Darkness of Night... when no souls rest... he comes... guided in this world by an unearthly creature of power... haunted by the shadow of his sinful past... he will find the man who killed him... and kill those in his way... he is Jacob Mobius...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This is not an official Crow story... therefore, I proclaim all those who don't like this... can officially bite me. My story is inspired to me by my own tragedy... I know the loss of a loved one... and for that, I feel justice will never be served. This is the story of a man driven to the brink... by those he trusted... he will find his ultimate solution...

He'll find **_Redemption..._**

**A Tragedy at Grimm Row Dr**.

Subject: Jacob Mobius

_"She embraces me... knowing my sordid past she embraces me and tells me... words of encouragement... she whispers a song in my ear... 'you will make good, you will do great, everyone knows its in you...' she's my angel..."_

The night drug on... with rain pouring down in sheets thicker then lead. It was the kind of storm that came before something worse. That was the ghist of things on Grimm Row... the street Jacob Mobius lived on... every night hearing the gunshots of local hellraisers... feeling like every night would be their last.

His family, the one joy. Jacob's mother, Helen, sitting in her favorite chair rubbing her belly with Jacobs new brother or sister... his sister, 4 years old drawing her favorite cartoon character... lil' Sammy... she would grow up better then Jacob ever did. home schooled everyday, before Jacob heads to work at the construction site. She loved learning... loved exploring... but on these streets... She would never be allowed to be outside. She never goes outside.

"'Hey Jakey boy' the taller man said to Jacob. 'I remember everyone... everyone from my enemies, to my closest friends.'"

After all the months of waiting, having left the gang behind, having changed his life around... Jacob would now realize... escape was never possible... the only solution... for him... was the revenge... of his formers...

The door busted open, a spray of lead pellets cutting through the living room... no one... It was emptied... but not long ago.

"Clever kid." said a dread-locked old man wielding a Hunters Knife. "He's still here!" a second man yelled. "His cars still in the drive!" The old man looked around. "Fan Out! Find the son'uva'bitch!" the rest of the gang members rolled in... twenty in all. Jacob watched from beneath the floor boards... His instincts had told him right... His family needed out of the house. But there was no way out... "Damn..." he spat under his breath. Jacob turned to find his sister looking at him with worry in her eyes. He motioned to her to be quiet. She nodded and planted a hand over her mouth... His mother...

"Look what we found! A Fat Bitch!" the whimpered moans of his mother came to him... his anger starting to get the better of him. He stared through the cracks of the floorboards as they circled her. "This bitch ain't Fat! She fuckin' pregnant! the old man knelt to her... "How far along?" he cooed to her in a sympathetic voice... her tears drizzling from her face like an open faucet. "P-please... I-I'm only 4 months... d-don't hurt us..." The old man put a single hand on her belly, and rubbed it... smearing black crud on her belly... "Don't worry... I won't hurt you... if Jakey Boy turns himself over to us..." The tall old man turned again. "Don't make me do what I have to! Come OUT! And you could spare her life! And your little siblings!" Jacob looked confused, his emotions getting the best of him. He rammed himself through the floorboards, right in front of the old man. The old man smiled to Jacob... "Hello... sinner..." Jacob was hoisted out of the floor and held down by two of the old man's henchmen. "Jakey... you should've stayed. You know... this wasn't my choice." Jacob eyes widened as the old man... with a single movement gouged his hunters blade into his mothers belly! "NOOOOOOO!" Jacob screamed as his mother past out... he watched her... as she slowly bled... He knew, she would soon be dead... He looked helplessly as the old man pulled his blade out from her belly and cleaned it... "You bastard!" Jacob forced himself away from the two men holding him and grabbed the closest sharpest object, his screwdriver. He lunged and stabbed into the old mans shoulder. "You fuckin' asshole!" the old man screamed as he smashed his fist into Jacobs face, sending Jacob flying back. "Jacob!" his sister flew out from under the busted floorboards, to her brother. "Run! Sammy Run!" the old man grabbed his sister. "Don't you hurt her! Leave her alone!" Jacob flung himself at the old man. "I give you one chance, Jakey Boy!" the old man yank the littel girl and threw her into the arms a a bald man with tattoo's covering his whole body. "Have some fun Tomahawk! hahahahahaaaaa." the old man turned his attention back to Jacob. "I gave you one chance! And you fucked me! What? Did yout hink I would let it be?" the old man stabbed Jacob in the shoulder. "I was gonna make you head honcho when they fried me! You fucked it up!" The old man slammed another fist in Jacobs face... his fists were like getting hit with a flat-iron skillet! "I'll kill you! And your'r whole fucking FAMILY!" the old man then prodeeced to stab Jacob three more times. Jacob coughed up blood... turning over on his stomach he hoisted himself to his feet... "Old man... Whiskey... Why... why her... why not...not just me?" he turned to Whiskey, the old man. "Because Suffering is the best before death...

The faint screaming... his little sister... his only joy... he could hear her... she's whimpering... she's been used in a way she could never understand... but she's alive... oh god! They didn't kill her! he was still alive as well... but barely... he couldn't move... he could feel the movements of being in a car... he was in a tight trunk... where were they taking him? he could smell... the smell of death... he was gonna be dead soon. But where were they taking him?...

20 Minutes Later...

he could smell... salt... and hear water... he was somewhere near water... he could still hear his sister... now crying for mommy... oh god... mom was dead... no... this couldn't be happening... it was a dream... and he would awaken to find himself sweating in his bed... even if he had pissed himself, he would be alive! He could imagine it now... he would awaken... he be disturbed by young Sammy... she would laugh at him for peeing himself... But she would be laughing, not cowering in a filthy criminals backseat... oh god... they popped the trunk. Don't make her watch what your gonna do! PLEASE! The old man appears and opens the trunk... he stares for a good long moment... taking in his handiwork. "I gotta make a call." he tells the big one, Tomahawk. The ogre smiles and nods. The bastard... he brings himself over my head... "Can you hear me Shitstain? Your little sister will make a good lil' bitch... and then... when I'm done... I'll slit her throat... and bring her back to you!" he lifts himself upright in a horrible laugh... Sammy groans as she passes out. That bastard! He's gonna violate my sister! I'll kill the bastard! Jacob overhears Whiskey... "It's almost done... no I haven't forgotten... right... both of them... no problem..." Jacob hears the click of the cellphone shutting. "Well Jakey... it's almost time... you still with me?... It's time I collected a souvenir... dontcha think?" he pulled out his Hunting knife... and...

"Reports of a Murder of Epic Proportions on Grimm Row, as police are mystified as to the brutality."

"As an officer on the force for twelve years... this was not a gang hit! This was some sorta psycho killer."

"... I heard screaming, and then... nothing..."

"... Police try quickly to contain the scene as 4 year old Samantha Mobius, and 25 year old Jacob Mobius are declared dead after officers found traces of both the siblings blood... a mysterious entry, blood from the killer... is unidentifiable..."

"It's been 6 Months and still no leads on the Mobius murders..."

"however the body of now 26 year old Jacob Mobius was fished from the River. The body has been moved from the River to Grimm Row Morgue... where Jacob will be buried next week, next to his mother."

"...We bring a last tid-bit tonight, as it has been 2 years... since the murders of Helen, Jacob, Samantha, and the unborn child Mobius... police have warranted the crime as unsolved... and have officially closed the case..."

He smells... for the first time in years... he smells his own decay falling away... he can feel his nerves firing up... it feels worse then a sunburn, as it tears through his body awakening dead muscles... he can't see anything... but all the same he reaches up only to find his movement restricted... he's been buried... he... he was dead... 'wake up Jacob!' he hears a familiar voice... he quickly rams himself upward... crashing through the lid of the coffin. he digs around through the softened soil... its raining... he can hear it... He breaks through the ground as he feel the soft rain on his hand. He crawls everymore till he feels his entire body hit by comforting rain... but... he still cannot see... he lifts himself off the ground... where was he? Why was he buried? His name... was Jacob... he knew that much. He reached up to his face... and... oh god... his eyes... they had been cut out! He was eyeless... and... he had other scars on his face... straight cut lines that extended the top of his skull... down to his no longer existing eyes, to a little past his mouth... the a horizontal slash across his lips... He then heard... the caw of a bird... a Crow... 'follow it.' a flash of light and a quick image of his motehr said to him... "I... I... can't see..." he heard the Crow caw... and his equilibrium was shot out from under him as he saw himself... through the birds eyes... "What the fuck kinda bird are you?" the bird caw'd again as it led him... showing him the way... through its own sight... leading him... to his house...

Next Chapter...

**A Sinful Past, a Last Redemption...**

_"I looked upon the Villain... and without a second glance... I killed him where he stood..."- The Redeemer..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is not an official Crow story... therefore, I proclaim all those who don't like this... can officially bite me. My story is inspired to me by my own tragedy... I know the loss of a loved one... and for that, I feel justice will never be served. This is the story of a man driven to the brink... by those he trusted... he will find his ultimate solution...

He'll find **_Redemption..._**

**A Sinful Past, A Last Redemption...**

Subject: Jacob Mobius

_"With a Last Dying Breath... the Fiend spoke the name... the name of my true enemy... that name was..."_

Jacob had stumbled half way to his house when the thugs found him. To them... Jacob was easy pickings. but for Jacob... his mind was on other things.He could see a glint of silver... his instincts... they reacted quickly taking over, he snapped backwards into the knife... the thug caught off guard stumbled back letting the knife go loose in his hand. Jacob siezed the moment and quickly grabbed the knife out of his side. Twisting around he held the knife parallel to his arms as he slowly stalked the thug he shocked onto the ground. The other thugs took off like the cowards they were. Jacob closed in on his prey when he suddenly noted something that stopped him in mid-stride. "My

kn-nife... I-I stabbed yo' ass! Ya' Freak!" the thug stood quickly and ran scared out of his wits down the road. Jacob felt his side... there was a scar... but no blood... and the scar felt old... he had immediately healed as quickly as he had been stabbed... "What the fuck am I?"

He stood before it... not trully knowing what it was... but feeling he had been there before. It was an old house. a two story apartment... with barred windows. The steps, lined with marble. It was a house he could imagine himself living in. He took the first step onto the property... He could feel something... an energy. He moved forward... then the flashes came!

"...Time to kill this bitch..."

"...We're gonna fuck this kid up..."

"...Ready! Whiskey?..."

Whiskey? A name? someone he knew? Jacob touched the doorknob. Another flash struck him... Jacob fell to the ground, as though he'd been struck in the chest.

"...I'm sorry kid..." an old man... dreadlocks... and... knives...

"... lil' bastard betrayed us! He's gettin; what he deserves..." a man with a tomahawk tatoo on his arm... he's big... but dumb lookin'...

Jacob stands up quickly fearing, but furiously curious about what these visions mean! Jacob turned to the door, and with a firm foot rams it through the door. Running into the living area he got hit with another flash!

"... NOOOOOO!" HIS MOTHER DYING! Her body falling limp as he watches her eyes grow cold and distant.

"Noooo!" Jacob fell sobbing... unable to cry! His arms raised by themselves!

" YOU BASTARD!

"...bastards..." he sobbed... he remembered... his family... he remembered the pain... the agony... his sister... oh god... she was selled into slavery. "... not his choice?... Old man... why?" Jacob raised himself to his feet... the weight of his guilt making every step horribly impossible. He walked over to a mirror... he couldn't see his reflection... why hadn't his eyes grown back... like the rest of his body? He motioned to the sockets where his eyes were... he touched the frayed skin, still scarred... a new flash appeared... he couldn't see anything... he could ionly hear a voice...

"It shouldn't have come to this... I never wanted this to happen... I was gonna stay away from you... your family... even though I thought your mom was hot." Jacob cringed... "But my boss wants this... he wanted such a dramatic example... he wanted theatrics... and I can't dissapoint the boss... remember Jakey... we're always a slave to something... Only some of us live above it."

"Whiskey... you didn't plan the attack... but then... who?"

A sharp pain agonized his eyes as he fell to the floor. Writhing and gouging at flesh, he felt flesh grow atop new flesh as he stopped ripping, allowing the process to finish... In the darkness... Jacob felt his face... something had changed. Had his eyes grown back? Jacob turned to face the mirror... and in his reflection... he realized the horror of what Whiskey had done to him... Eyes had grown to replace the ones he lost... only these eyes were pure black... with white iris'. He couldn't see in color either... everything had a black, white, and glints of silver and grey to them. He had grown entirely new eyes. And around his eyes... were blackened over scars forming what Whiskey had shown him once as the Tragedy Mask... a mask of great Tragedy... his calling card... Jacob stood angrily. "You may have not wanted to do these things... but that doesn't mean your innocent... And on this night... no one is innocent..." he heard a crow enter the house.

"I get the idea that I'm dead, but at the same time, I'm now alive." Jacob sat there pondering this as the Crow knawed on a blue box. "Stop that!" Jacob yelled throwing a shoe at the bird. "And I know your what brought me back!" Jacob stood chasing the bird out of the house. "I didn't want to come back! I was where I deserved to be!" He felt a stinging on his face as he writhed once more in agony. He turned to the mirror to note the scars had now returned to the form they had been at first. Distorted somewhat, no longer straight. "And what the fuck does that mean?". Frustrated, Jacobs smashed his fist through the mirror. He turned knocking over the blue box to reveal a Hunters knife... "My... old knife?" Jacob picked up the Knife, not noting the pain in his face. He turned the knife around to reveal the inscribed words.

"Redemption..."

His epiphany... he would avenge his family... He would make their souls rest. He looked into a shard of glass on the floor... the scars had returned to being straight. He would redeem himself... and he would kill those who cannot be saved.

_"Behold... a pale Horse... There was a Man Upon its Steed... He would come to be known as 'Death'..."_

Whiskey stood before his master... a man with Velvet Black hair. He ran his fingers through his hair... his leather gloves pulling softly on the ends. "So... nothing to report?" the man said to his older counterpart. Whisky stood pulling a single knife from his vest. "None whatsoever... but there is one thing..." Whiskey threw the knife onto the desk stabbing into the hard wood. "Its the knife..." the man pulled the knife from his desk. "What about it?" Whiskey sneered. "I never clean my knives... that had my ol' buddies blood on it." the man leered in the shadows... "So... it begins..." the man in Black stood strolling to a painting. "And suddenly life will now become more interesting."

Next Chapter...

**The Chief and his Soldiers, The First of Many...**

_"She smiles... her face filled with a great sadness... I can feel her pain... She knows Me... And yet... I don't know her..."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is not an official Crow story... therefore, I proclaim all those who don't like this... can officially bite me. My story is inspired to me by my own tragedy... I know the loss of a loved one... and for that, I feel justice will never be served. This is the story of a man driven to the brink... by those he trusted... he will find his ultimate solution...

He'll find **_Redemption..._**

**The Chief and His Soldiers, the First of Many...**

Subject: Jacob Mobius

_"I made this for you... it will bring you good luck..."_

These flashes... what did they mean? A womans voice... he knew her... but couldn't recall a name. Jacob rubbed the scars on his face. His scars had straightened themselves out. His face burned. What did this mean? He moved over to his closet... untouched. The police didn't do a good job... if anything. He looked around and found his target. A Long coat... in his eyes grey and black... to the rest of the world... brown with Black Leather pads on the shoulders. A new flash... policemen looking through his room. "The Chief said to grab somethin'... a trinket... some sort of necklace..." what? What necklace? Jacob turned to see his dresser and walked over and opened to find a black muscle shirt... and his dark brown extreme pants. They had black trim all over them with black on the pockets. He looked over and noted somethin out of place... His bed. It had been overturned... with a small red box on top of it. He reached for it and had another flash.

"...this it?.."

"Yeah, Chief has something planned... don't know what though."

Jacob saw the single image of a beautiful locket... a silver design with Italics engraved. It was his and Troia's... Troia! His girlfriend... the girl from his visions. He turned quickly... They took my locket! he thought. He put the long coat having gotten fully dressed. The coat gave him another flash. "Lets take it back... to the Get Together..." Jacob sneered... "Yes... let's."

2 Hours Later...

Police officer Rosa took the hit... inhaling the stolen marijuana into his lungs. He would later plant the weed on some little kid. Best part of his day, when he pulls a punk over and plants the MJ in the idiots car. He coughed as he got out of his patrol car and made his way towards the Bar called... The Get Together... his bosses place of operations. He stepped inside greeted by several thugs who knew him while others who 'knew' him, shyed away at his presence. However, in all his years as an officer... he felt this weird feeling he was being watched. "It's nothing." he said to himself. No clean police came down to Grimm Row... none would be on the take... well.. there was one... but he didn't worry about that woman. Rosa walked to the back, where they grilled all the food and noted a huge cleaver hanging from a Knife rack. He pulled one of the chefs aside. "What the fuck do you use that for?" the chef pointed to a dead body... "Oh shit." Rosa said scoffing. "Okay then... no more burgers for me." he giggled and left the cook who had a huge leer on his face. Rosa walked to a secret room in the back and walked up to a man wearing heavy desert camo. The man was small and sickly looking, he held a single shot of Whiskey in his hand. His bottle right next to him. "Chief, the pay out from the 5th Street came in a little under." The sickly man coughed. "Unacceptable! The Boss demands payments be full! Not under!" the mans voice did not match his look.

"I'm gonna take pride in Carving my name into his Belly!"

"No one touches Jakey but me! Got IT!"

Jacob watched from the shadows. His mind intrigued by this little man... He suddenly remembered flashback of this man...

They called him the 'Chief'... his former occupation was a general in the army... until they found him dosing on experimental Steroids. He was dishonorably discharged, and he soon found himself in the Employ of the 'Boss'. He was cruel, methodical, and very accurate. He was not the highest on the food chain... but he held his own private army, which all resided in this Bar. Rosa... why did he seem so familiar.

"Hahahaha... I'm so high right now... I don't give a damn who I kill"

Rosa was there? This was to good. Jacob made his way out, not being noticed. They were to busy making calls and talking shit to each other. He looked glancingly at the Whiskey bottle... picking it up and smashing its contents on Rosa's head knocking the little bastard out. "Hi chief... remember me?" The Chief stood quickly and turned firing three shots... two in Jacobs hip, and one in Jacobs forehead... Jacob leaned back at the impact... but leaned forward in a matter of seconds... blood dripping from his mouth as the wound closed up. The Chief looked in sheer terror as Jacob spit out the bullet. "What the... what the fuck are you?" The Chief turned to grab an assault rifle and turned with it to find Jacob gone. "Who are you!" The Chief looked down at the fallen Rosa. "An old friend." the shadows replied. "Stop playing around! Come out Shitstain!" The Chief proceeded to fire blindly as Jacob came up behind... Stabbing the Chief in two seperate locations, before slittling open the back of the Chief Neck. "Do you recognixe this style. The same style of knifeplay that made me and your friend famous?" Jacob spun the chief around. "My name... is Jacob Mobius!" With that, Jacob slit the Chiefs throat. Jacob revelled in his work. He heard a crash as the employees, chefs, bartenders, and actual customers all crashed in. "So, your all his soldiers?" Jacob said chuckling. The soldiers all looked at their fallen boss, and looked back at their bosses killer who was holding a gas grenade. "Let's play!" with that he threw the grenade as it imploded covering the room in a thick White Cloud. Gunshots fired and people screamed, as Jacob carved a path out of the smoke. He would come across two men, a stab one punch the other and pull his knife out of the one mans chest and stab the other man in the head. He would then come across a man with an assualt rifle andslice the mans wrist grab the rifle and turn it on three other men. He would then go as far as slice the throats of unsuspecting men.

Jacob stepped out the cloud... all was silent... until a single groan caught Jacobs attention... Rosa...

Rosa awoke... something hit him... he felt the glass shards in his head, the smell of whiskey. "What th' fuck?" he groaned as he turned to see the cloud of smoke. He pulled out his pistol and aimed into the cloud. "Chief!" he yelled but no answer. He walked around the cloud until he saw a single figure. This figure held a hunting knife. "Wheres the Chief Shitbrick!" the figure walked slowly towards Rosa as the cloud dissapated... revealing the Chief and all his soldiers lying dead... hacked and slashed to death!...

"Oh god... oh god... oh jesus..." the figure stopped. "Pick one..." it said... Rosa snickered... but fired several shots into the figure... he could see the blood spatter behind the figure... but it kept walking... "FUCKING ZOMBIE!" Rosa said taking off running. He ran through the kitchen, steel racks blocking him. The figure found him and slammed a fist in his face

" You know for a dead whore..."

Jacob saw the flash and couldn't believe it. Rosa had turned around and away from Jacob. He slowed his pace near the burger stove, which overlooked the dead body, and huge cleaver... that was missing... with a huge 'whip!', the cleaver came down and hacked off Rosa's arm at the sleeve of his shirt... "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jacob came out of nowhere and grabbed Rosa slamming his exposed fleshed onto the Stove Frying the wound close. Jacob released the dirty cop, disappearing. Rosa screamed as he ran out of the Bar. Climbing into his car...

"BOOOM!" the bar exploded, a resting place for the infamous Chief. Rosa didn't see the figure come out... "Ha, the bastard fried himself... crazy son of a bitch." Rosa took off... not realising that Jacob was watching him... from a rafter. Jacob sneered. He turned to look in the mirror and saw that the scars had shortened... they had sealed up more.

Troia walked down the road... Her head held low. She had dropped out of College, and had returned to this god forsaken City... For what? For who? Something called her here. A touch of destiny? She had intended on marrying her longtime sweetheart Jacob... but his death had thrown her into a depression. She began having horrifying nightmares. Seeing the face of her beloved mangled... and his sister sad, covered in dirt... a slave... she sprang a tear at the thought. She was almost home... she would paint more... She would make the visions stop...

_"You know we'll be together... someday... but I have to go for now... please... stay strong..."_

Jacob sighed heavily... he had to find her... at least one more time. The night was ending... Morning came quick... a reprieve. The creatures of the night hid during the day. Whiskey would be impossible to find during the day. But he knew someone who would be easy to find.

Next Chapter...

**The Red Rose, Psycho Killer, A Man Gone to Far...**

_"The Crazed Maniac delighted in my Blood, licking it from his weapon...'I want more'.." - The Warrior..._


End file.
